1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gun sling adapted especially and specifically for the hunter to ease the burden of carrying the gun while, at the same time, permitting rapid and accurate movement of the gun to an aiming and firing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of slings, belts and carriers have been proposed for suspending or supporting a rifle or shotgun from the body of the user. Generally, the object has been merely to relieve some of the weight of the weapon from the user's hands or arms.
Typically, gun slings comprise a flexible strap adapted to be connected at one end to the butt of the gun and at the opposite end to a connector mounted on or adjacent the mid-section of the gun barrel. Unfortunately, such slings have proved to be unsatisfactory for hunters because the length of strap necessary to preclude binding during aiming is normally too long for a comfortable, convenient orientation of the firearm when supported by the strap during walking or rest. Additionally, since the strap is worn over the outer garments, the strap must be lengthened or shortened whenever the thickness of the outer clothing is changed.
Another type of carrier which has heretofore been suggested comprises a belt having a pocket or other support for detachable connection to the butt end of the firearm. Often, a second strap is placed over the chest of the user carries a clip or hook which is engageable with the barrel or forearm of a firearm. In use, the gun is detached from the clip or hook and then shifted upwardly for withdrawal of the butt end from the pocket. Such a carrier requires a thoughtful sequence of carefully executed, time consuming muscular movements merely to raise the weapon to a firing position, as well as an attentive effort when reversing the procedure for reinsertion of the gun into the carrier. The use of a carrier of this type prevents the hunter from instantaneously raising and aiming the firearm to follow birds and other game. Also, the necessary multiplicity of belt and straps must be worn over the outer clothing of the user, thereby facilitating entanglement with the underbrush and prohibiting rapid and easy uncloaking of the outer garments.
As can be appreciated, there exists a long-felt need in the art for a gun carrier which is comprised of a minimum number of straps or belts yet is operable to support the firearm and thus relieve muscle fatigue. Additionally, such a device should not hinder raising the weapon to a firing position nor burden the user with a detailed procedure for resupporting the weapon whenever the latter is not in use.